darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Wing Sir
9/9/2011 09:16 PM Back to 2011 Logs Starscream Robustus Echo Firestorm (Repair Campus, Polyhex) --- Starscream pushes the door to the repair bay open and walks in. He doesn’t look that bad but his left wing is twisted and drooped down a bit. Yea it’s damaged and looks like its got Megatron written all over it. The impressive handprint and the twisted metal radiating out from the handprint is a clue. The Air Commander looks around and then heads for a repair table and sits up on it. His poor wing. Starscream looks over at it and makes a bit of a whimper as the sight of it reaffirms how bad it feels right now. Robustus wasn't at all surprised to see the Air Commander to enter the repair campus; in fact he expected it after that earlier comm traffic. The mech moves over to the berth that the mech sits. "I trust I can shut down your pain receptors without much of a fuss from you, sir?" he asks, picking up his scanner and activating it so he may evaluate if there was more to the injury than what was visually obvious. Starscream nods quickly, "Please do." he says. His wing is killing him and he’s had to deal with the pain feedback for an hour or so now and it’s on his last nerve so to speak. Robustus nods and moves around to get to the back of your neck and up under the neck to depress the button that access the system directly. Instant sensation of no pain. "If I may make a suggestion to you sir?" he inquires as he scans the wing where it joins your back. Starscream vents some air through his intakes as the pain fades away. Of course now he can't feel anything and that’s a bit disconcerting but he was ready for it. "And what might that be?" he asks. Robustus steps around so he can look Starscream right in the optics, his face very serious. "For your health and continued existence in this army, don't go mouthing off to Megatron like that again. There are only so many sets of wings I have on hand." he then steps off to the side, setting down the scanner to find another wing. Starscream holds Ropbustus' gaze steadily as he speaks and then his face erupts in a full run of different emotions. "I didn’t do anything!!! He just grabbed my wing because I said -- nothing that deserved it! And you're telling me about wings! Do you have any idea how bad this hurts when he does this? It hurts a LOT!" Robustus returns with a replacement wing and sets it down nearby, "You blatantly challenged his decision concerning the fact that patrols were to be curtailed. It would have been better to keep your distaste for that decision to yourself, sir." the medic notes, tools that he'll need are taken out of his forearm where he keeps his medical tools and run through the sanitizer. "If you had done so, you wouldn't have been harmed. Do you not see that you brought this upon yourself?" Starscream snaps a look at Rob, "He needs his decisions questioned! And I’m the one to do it." he just doesn’t like the fact that his wings seemed to be paying the price for it lately. Robustus meets that look with mildly amused look, "Oh really? Perhaps you are doing so incorrectly, if I may be as bold to say sir." he intones, beginning to remove the bolts that hold the wing into place. Firestorm eventually makes her way into the med bay from the wind shaft, wings twitching at the sight of Robustus and Starscream, giving a nod to them both, "Robustus. Commander." She takes a seat upon one of the free tables, letting the gumbies give her a routine check. "That wing isn't looking so good, Commander. Bad fight?" Echo is coming in with Firestorm, and waves pleasantly at Robustus, looking quite happy for some reason. Robustus looks over to the duo and inclines his head, "Firestorm, Echo." he pauses a moment as the femme snags the medical drones, "Everything all right you two?" he asks. Starscream starts to reply to Rob’s latest comment when Echo and Firestorm walk in. He shuts his mouth and just glares at everyone. Why? Because he can. Echo loses the smile, and salutes Starscream respectfully as he follows Firestorm in "Hello sir!" "Hm? Oh yeah, fine. We were just chatting. Figured I'd get my checkup done while we looked in on the commander here." She gives the high raking seeker a slightly smug smirk, but says nothing more to him. Robustus hrms softly to that, "And you trust the drones to do it better than me Firestorm, you do plunge me right in the spark my dear." he notes, almost sounding teasing about it. He removes the last bolt on Starscream's wing and slips the damaged part off the mech. Starscream looks at his detached wing with the most pitiful look on his face. He hadn't had that one not two weeks and lost it, thanks to bullet breath. He looks at Echo, "Dont interrupt him while he’s replacing my wing..." yes he’s being bratty, what else is new? Echo blinks and lifts both hands placatingly "I had no intention of it sir." a pause, glance to Firestorm "Just relax! I'm here with Firestorm!" Firestorm smirks at Robustus, "I'd love for you to do it, doc, but you have your hands full it seems." She shrugs, though winces slightly and curses lowly at a gumbie, telling him to be careful as he sifts around in her chassis. Looking back to the others she nods at Echo's words. "Don't worry, Starscream. I've got my optic on him for the cycle." Robustus inspects the area where the wing attached; making sure it’s not torqued as well. "I'm not too easily distracted sir, worry not." the medic points out, then he picks up the new wing and slips it into place. The bolts are slipped in and hand tightened one by one. Then toward Echo he asks, "So you asked her out did you Echo? Then my advice must have worked." A smile given to Firestorm, "I've had them more full than this, trust me on that Firestorm." Echo blinks and stared at Robustus at the outright asking "Uhm... Actually I did in a way, didn’t I> " he looks to Firestorm "I asked her to a drink and she accepted." he flicked his wings out and in again, looking quite pleased. Echo blinks and stared at Robustus at the outright asking "Uhm... Actually I did in a way, didn’t I> " he looks to Firestorm "I asked her to a drink and she accepted." he flicked his wings out and in again, looking quite pleased. Although he smirked at Firestorm, folding his arms "I'm not Skywarp, no worries there!" Starscream raises an optic ridge at the mention of his Trine mate and he smirks. "We only need one Skywarp ..." he comments as he sits still while Robustus works. Firestorm's wings flick hard at Robustus' words, catching her off guard, though she does send him a slight glare while pursing her lips lightly, "So you're the one giving him advice, hm?" She scoffs softly with a smirk and relaxes in her seat, glancing at Echo, "It was nice to have a drink with you though. Thanks, Echo." Robustus smiles to that reply from Echo. "Good mech." he says, finishing with the tightening down and then tapping Starscream's pain receptors back online. "All right sir, access that new wing and put the aerilons through a few motions. Let me know if there's any sensors that don't feel right." a pause and a chuckle. "Yes indeed, we only need the one." he agrees. A nod given to Firestorm, "He asked, I gave it." a playful smirk now, "Guess you call me Doctor Love if it works out hm?" Echo glances sharply at Robustus, then sighs and nods at Firestorm "Yeah. I was HOPING not to have that tidbit revealed, but too late now." he notes, folding his arms again and his wings snap out at the last comment by Robustus. If robots could blush... Starscream gives a quick nod. "This is only the, what, third wing in the past 20 cycles I’ve had? I think I know the routine buy now." and he starts moving the wing slowly back and forth. The aerilon and 'listening' to how everything feels and reacts. Firestorm simply shakes her head mildly with a smirk, "Train him well, Doc. I'm a tough femme to attract." With repairs finished she stands, giving a nod to Robustus and Starscream. "I'll take my leave to recharge, if you don't mind. Good cycle Robustus, Commander Starscream. Hope the new wing works well." She turns on a heel to face Echo and gives a smile, "Catch yah later." She pats him on the shoulder while passing, moving off to the barracks. Robustus watches the movements, as well as listens, looking for anything that may be abnormal. He comments back to Echo, "Indeed." He gives Starscream a direct look now, "Everything looks good to me sir, since you know the routine you may leave." then he turns to see if the med drones missed anything on Firestorm's check up. But apparently they are done. "Good cycle, Firestorm." Starscream slides off the table with a nod. "Yes I know the routine now by energon pump." he mutters as he ignores everyone else and walks out. Echo heads out with Firestorm, waving to Robustus with a, "Thanks!" Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs